<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>宿命论者 by BWbahamut</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29782305">宿命论者</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BWbahamut/pseuds/BWbahamut'>BWbahamut</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XIV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:27:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>15,290</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29782305</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BWbahamut/pseuds/BWbahamut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>约稿放出，感谢金主~~是有血缘关系的父子年上文。<br/>讲一个迷信宿命的少年和他发疯的父亲的故事。含强制行为，underage。<br/>其实tag已经打了为啥我还要重复......被不看tag的小学生或精神巨婴看了文俺又不用出钱请ta喝奶...........（陷入沉思）</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>incest - Relationship, 乱伦 - Relationship, 父子年上 - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>宿命论者</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　莱恩最近经常想起他八岁以前的生活。</p><p> </p><p>　　在八岁之前，他长在乌尔达哈城郊外的小村落里。那个地方说是村落，但其实顶多只能说是很少一些的流浪者聚集起来的一个聚落，在任何一张地图上都没有被标记出来。莱恩那时候只当自己生来就是一个孤儿，抚养他长大的人好像名叫“克莱尔”，还是“克莱斯勒”，事到如今他已经记不清了。总而言之，莱恩是那个男人收养的其中一个孤儿，据男人的说法，莱恩是他抱养的第一个孩子。</p><p> </p><p>　　莱恩自幼就有一种古怪的沉默寡言，他喜欢躲在一边看书和发呆，从来不像其他孤儿一样问那个男人自己的来历，也不会总是想象自己素未谋面的父母的模样，他本来认为，他永远也不会和自己所谓的血亲有任何交集，他甚至也不认为自己会和身边其他任何人有任何同住以外的关系。他的天性孤僻至极，收养他的人经常鼓励他和其他孤儿们一起玩耍，但就算强行把他推入人群当中，他也只是直直站着，即使别人和他搭话，他也不会说任何礼貌上的回应以外的话。在没有书看，也没有工作要做的时候，他时常一个人坐在没有人看得见的地方抬头看着天空和旷野，有一次收养他的男人问他平时到底在想什么，为什么不和大家在一起，那一次，他破天荒的认真回答了问题：“我不想浪费时间。”</p><p> </p><p>　　“你这样白白坐着发呆不也是浪费时间吗？”男人很疑惑，“还不如和弟弟妹妹一起快乐的玩呢。”</p><p> </p><p>　　莱恩摇了摇头，“我在想很多东西，没有玩的时间。”</p><p> </p><p>　　“你这么小，有什么东西好想的啊。”</p><p> </p><p>　　“爸爸可以问我任何问题，我都可以试着回答你。”小莱恩平静的说出这句话，“任何问题都可以，要是我不能回答，给我七天时间。”</p><p> </p><p>　　男人当时一定是觉得这是一个莫名其妙的孩子吧，他听到莱恩这么说就笑了起来，问了莱恩一些元素学和生物学上的问题。他问的第一个问题是他教给过孤儿们的，莱恩立即答了出来，第二个问题稍微难一点，莱恩也想都没有想的回答了。男人脸上的表情认真起来，他接下来问的问题越来越高深，但莱恩每次都给出了正确的解答，最后一次，他表情中带了一丝微妙的恐惧，他问了一个他从来没有教给过孤儿们的偏门学科的高深难题，这个恐怕只有萨雷安贤人才能解答的难题让莱恩想了差不多一分钟。然后他也基本正确的答了出来。</p><p> </p><p>　　“你有别的老师吗？”莱恩长大以后也一直记得这晚上男人脸上的恐惧，那并非是看见神童的恐惧，而是看见某种已知的恐怖变成现实的恐惧。年幼的他看了出来，只是没有多想。</p><p> </p><p>　　当年他要是有多想一点这方面的事情就好了......</p><p> </p><p>“没有，它们都在这里。”年幼的他只是指了一下自己的脑袋。“我也没有钱去萨雷安上学，没有很多书。但是我要准备好以后的命运才行，所以我必须拼命学习，我在试着利用已知推算未知，虽然效率很差，但是......反正人类目前得到的所有知识本来都是未知，不是吗？”　　</p><p> </p><p>　　“......什么命运？”</p><p> </p><p>　　当年他要是有多琢磨一点当时那个男人脸上那种怪异至极的极度恐惧就好了。</p><p> </p><p>　　“我相信每个人来到世界上，度过不一样的人生，是因为有只属于自己的使命。”小莱恩虔诚的说道：“因为只有这样才能解释这个世界上发生的许多事情，比方说为什么人们无意义的出生，却一生追求意义，又为什么因此一直在走上歧路......你也可以理解为，这是我经过思考之后得到的信仰。我要完成我的使命才能死掉，但我很害怕我的使命到来的时候，我却能力不足。”</p><p> </p><p>　　聚落里除了莱恩所在的孤儿院，还有一些躲避战乱的难民。主要是一些阿拉米格人。那些阿拉米格人总是遭城里人侮辱，很难找到正经的工作。所以，他们非常喜欢在沙地上纠缠成团打架斗殴，藉此发泄一些戾气。他们总是打得每个人都伤痕累累，然后各自坐在地上喝酒。简而言之，是一群放弃了一切的人。莱恩总是不禁观察他们，思考他们活着的意义又是什么，是为了完成某段关于战乱和解放的历史而在饰演着其中的一些配角吗？还是为了让乌尔达哈这座城市乃至整个艾欧泽亚，甚至整个世界的弊病暴露无遗呢。在莱恩的观念里，即使是一个世界也是有它自己的宿命的，而这个宿命也可能只是为了世间某个灵魂而存在。在打水的时候他每次都会路过他们聚在一起搏斗和喝酒的小广场，他们当中的一些人也会嘲笑莱恩。他们说他是没人要的小杂种，还说他母亲一定是妓女，而他父亲要么是死在臭水沟里的酒鬼，要么是强奸犯。他们也说莱恩长得白白净净，像个女孩子，不如去暗巷子里面卖，也好过在这里天天打水喝汤，吃烂青菜叶子。</p><p> </p><p>　　人总是倾向于对更弱者挥刀的，即便是这些饱受欺凌的难民也不例外。他们身边更弱的人只有这些孤儿，所以他们对孤儿的欺凌每日都在变本加厉。逐渐的，嘲笑，打骂，围堵勒索都已经是日常的小事。莱恩其实从来没在意过他们，他认为他们和他的宿命无关。只不过，要是再放任下去，他身边的其他事情只会无止境的继续变坏。莱恩有天看书的时候想明白了这点，于是那天黄昏，他放下手边的书，下楼直接用门边的水缸洗了一把脸。其他孤儿那时候在门前玩石子，看见他把手伸进水缸里就大声叫，说他不该把脏手放进大家要喝的水里。</p><p> </p><p>　　莱恩没有理会他们，只是回答说这些水他等一下还要用，晚饭前他会提新的水回来。</p><p> </p><p>　　说罢，莱恩就拿起一根扁担去了广场，那些平常嘲笑他讥讽他的难民看见他拎着扁担过来，还没能有所反应，就被他用力打倒到地上，那个人倒在地上像婴儿一样哭号，被打得满脸是血。难民们对莱恩一拥而上，但是莱恩不管被怎么打倒都继续爬起来，手里的扁担被打断了，他就捡起倒在地上的难民的武器。那天，他刚过八岁生日不久，他打得手指缝里面灌满了血，手里又湿又滑，很难握住刀柄。但他一直固执地把身边会动的人打倒，就像一台只会单纯的清除身边一切敌人的机器一样，对逃跑的人也追上去补刀，没有放过任何一个人。</p><p> </p><p>　　等周围都安静下来之后，天已经黑了。他这次坐在地上，好好的喘了一口气。血腥味浓厚的浊风灌进他的呼吸道里面，他感觉到全身都在剧痛，但好像也没有大碍。他抬头观看满天星辰，感觉萨纳兰沙漠冰凉的尘风猛烈地吹拂着他的脸孔。</p><p> </p><p>　　现在想起来，他当时至少被砍了上百刀，换做是任何一个寻常的八岁男孩，早就是一具尸体了。他当时却没有多想这一点，他认为有更重要的东西值得思考，比方说一些远东结界术的改进方式。他沿着路往回走，远远看见家里亮着橙黄色的油灯，孤儿们都趴在窗台上往窗里面看。</p><p> </p><p>　　他不由觉得有点奇怪，想着家里难道破天荒的来了客人吗。但是他再想了想，又觉得不需要感兴趣，于是走到大水缸面前洗掉身上的血污，他看见自己身上有数不清的伤口，全都只是皮肉伤。他每洗过一次，伤口就又愈合了一些。</p><p> </p><p>　　这具优良的肉身必然是为了完成某个庞大的命运。还是个小孩的他对自己的预算深信不疑。</p><p> </p><p>　　那天晚上的那个时刻，他头顶的窗户里一直传来语气很微妙的交谈声，抚养着孤儿们的男人在屋里发出又绝望，又谨慎，还克制着深深的恐惧的声音。那个男人一向是斯文得有些懦弱的，他第一次听见这个男人这样说话，感到非常的陌生。“好吧......没错，我是当时那个研究所里的人，我是从学院里被导师叫过去的，我去之前真的什么都不知道......后来研究所乱起来的时候......我就逃跑了。我没有偷任何孩子，我是负责管理药剂的，那些小孩试验品是我学长他们在管。现在这里的这些孤儿都是我后来收养的，都是人类，猫魅，拉拉菲尔，没有一个是精灵......等下我可以叫他们出来给你看看，我没有傻到对您这样的人说谎。”</p><p> </p><p>　　接着屋子传来两样不轻不重的东西被扔在地上的声音，有两个球状物在地上滚动，然后是男人压抑住的短促惊叫。</p><p> </p><p>　　“正好，我两天前问过你的导师和学长.......”屋子里另外一个陌生的男音慢悠悠地说道：“他们都说你当时非但在场，而且特别在意我儿子。”</p><p> </p><p>　　“......是因为那孩子体质很虚弱，连一点风都受不了，我自然要对他特别关照一些。”不知道看见了什么，这时男人的语气完全变化了，他用一种自暴自弃的语气说道：“他的身体不寻常，还拥有女性的生殖器......我知道你是想利用他延续你们的家族，但是，能像你这样能健康无恙的人是特例。你也知道的，他是在实验室诞生的试管婴儿，他母亲只是一个普通的平原人族，他不是纯血的厄喀德纳斯皇族，可能是因为这个原因，他承受不了这个血统......我是很希望他能活下来，结果他还是夭折了。”</p><p> </p><p>　　屋里沉默了一会儿，莱恩也差不多把自己弄干净了。周围有几个孤儿借着灯光瞧见他，对他瞪圆了眼睛。</p><p> </p><p>　　“莱恩，你去做什么了？”一个孤儿喊叫了起来。“爸爸！”他是叫屋子里面的男人，“莱恩受伤了，全身都是血！”</p><p> </p><p>　　屋子里继续沉默着，但那种沉默好像有些变质，空气里好像有什么东西变化了。“爸爸！”那个孤儿用力拍起了窗户。“莱恩好可怕，他看起来像是被人砍了很多刀。”</p><p> </p><p>　　脚步声靠近过来，窗户被打开了，那个男人探出头，莱恩撞见了他的目光。</p><p> </p><p>　　他直到多年以后，都记得男人当时表现出来的那种慌乱，那种慌乱又显然和他身上的伤没有多大关联。“莱恩，你这是怎么回事......”他匆匆看向他这边一眼，然后立即转头看其他孤儿，“我现在要跟客人谈话，你们去带莱恩到我房间里上药包扎一下好吗？”</p><p> </p><p>　　他好像很着急的说完这句话，然后就关上窗户。孤儿们面面相觑，男人没有告诉他们医疗用品放在哪里，也没有给他们房间钥匙，同时还表现出一副不想被打扰的样子。他们不知道该怎么办好了。</p><p> </p><p>　　莱恩记得自己当时其实是想直接回自己房间里的，他出门前看的那本书才看到一半。他正想离开，却听见屋内那个陌生人的声音，说了一句像是威胁的话。</p><p> </p><p>　　“我想你可能需要知道一件事。”陌生人说道：“我是看在你养了他八年的份上，才没有送你去见你的导师和学长。”</p><p> </p><p>　　窗户里面安静了一会儿，那个陌生人又说：“那个叫莱恩的孩子，叫他进来吧。我懂得一些治疗魔法。”</p><p> </p><p>　　“......他才八岁。”</p><p> </p><p>　　“让他进来。”陌生人说道：“我会照顾好我的儿子。”</p><p> </p><p>　　*</p><p> </p><p>　　莱恩后来才得知陌生人的名字，雷默。那天晚上他被迫接受了一个他没打算接受的知识——雷默确实是他以为他这辈子都不会认识的亲生父亲。</p><p> </p><p>　　雷默是一个头发和眼睛的颜色都很浅的清俊精灵，外貌年龄非常模糊，让人难以分辨。他既不是酒鬼，也没有强迫谁怀上莱恩。雷默后来告诉莱恩，他和莱恩是一个可以追溯到第三星历的古老家族仅剩的两个后代。厄喀德纳斯家族在第三，第四，第五星历都曾经建立过王国，作为王族统治过不同大陆的几块地方。在远古时代，第三星历的末期，这个家族的一位祖先为了应对亚拉戈帝国的威胁，对自己以及自己的后代进行过无数次人体实验，最终制造出了拥有异于常人的体质的后代。</p><p> </p><p>　　历史中的当年这个家族如旭日初升，誓要摧毁远方辉恒的水晶塔帝国，只是时代向来会与王族作对。他们还未来得及和亚拉戈帝国开战，第四灵灾席卷了大地。在灾难和随后的新兴时代中，厄喀德纳斯家族为了保护这种非凡的血统，禁止家族的每一个后裔与外人通婚，他们把体质不良的孩子和畸形的孩子集中软禁起来，要求他们终生不断的与近亲交合生育，直到生出“优秀的”孩子。在这个家族里，只有长相出色，智力超群，拥有超出常人数倍以上的体能的孩子才有资格被赋予姓氏，接受家族定制的严苛教育，成长为能轻易称霸一方的厄喀德纳斯族人。</p><p> </p><p>　　莱恩不会主动问雷默这种事情，他生来有种苦行僧般的缄默，对陌生人尤其如此。即使是面对熟人，他也几乎不会发问，而是选择亲自从诸多死者写下的诸多书籍中寻找答案。这也可能是因为，他的血管内就流淌着对眼前生者世界的怀疑。只是，关于厄喀德纳斯家族的一切几乎没有留下文字。在第四灵灾之后，人们仇恨着历史，蔑视着文明，刻意的遗忘了文字。厄喀德纳斯家族正好使用失落的旧文字来保护家族的秘密。这一份秘密随着他们家族的凋零而在多数人的文明中彻底消失了。</p><p> </p><p>　　厄喀德纳斯家族尽管拥有异常的血统，但即使是神祗也有难逃的终末，何况他们并非神祗，只不过是因为偏执而走向疯狂的深渊的一群凡人罢了。本来疯狂的宿命就是招引灭亡。雷默幼年时，他和他父母所知道的家族成员就仅剩下他们三人。后来他们在荒野被蛮族绑架，他的母亲与蛮神同归于尽，他的父亲带着他逃出来，投奔加雷马帝国，想利用身上的血统换取优渥的生活，结果却是父子一同沦落为实验品。雷默的父亲在实验中死去，被解剖，有了他父亲的数据，雷默得以活到了生育年龄。研究所尝试利用他这个唯一的样品来增殖可供实验的材料，但是所有催情药都对雷默无效，千百个试管婴儿在成型前夭折。在第三星历的时代，亚拉戈已经有了相当成熟的人工生育技术，可想而知，视亚拉戈帝国为永世仇敌的厄喀德纳斯家族祖先，会有专门的防范措施，避免让自己的血统成为亚拉戈人的武器。</p><p> </p><p>　　或许是因为毕竟过去了数千年，流淌于这个血统里的“锁”早已生锈。作为令人惊讶的意外，有唯一一个试管婴儿活了下来，这个孩子就是莱恩。他是一个健康的男孩子，同时奇迹般的拥有女性的生殖器官。整个研究所欢欣雀跃，讨论是否要用药物让这个婴儿快速长大，让他能尽快怀上他亲生父亲的后代。父子乱伦生子这种事情，在加雷马也是令人毛骨悚然的禁忌，只是实验品在这些加雷马人眼里并不是人，繁殖稀有试验品是理所当然的事情。</p><p> </p><p>　　雷默沦为实验品的时候还是一个孩子，当年他比在广场上打倒无数难民时的莱恩还要年幼。可能是因为他生来与常人不同，也可能是因为他受到了从不把他视为人类的环境影响。雷默的性情比莱恩还要古怪，完全有异于常人。他早就拥有毁灭整个研究所的能力，却一直没有展现出来，直到他得知他有了一个健康的儿子。那天晚上暴雨滂沱，研究所的地板逐渐填满了碎肉和鲜血，雷默来到放置婴儿样本的培育所，却发现里面都是做其他实验所用的人造人婴儿材料，没有他的儿子。</p><p> </p><p>　　不用说，当晚一名年轻的研究员趁乱抱走了孩子，给孩子起名为莱恩。大概是受到罪恶感折磨，这名研究员后来避世隐居，又收养了许多孤儿。他期望着莱恩能够如同正常孩子一样长大，又一直对莱恩异常的智力和超凡的体能疑神疑鬼，莱恩过度的沉默与诡异的聪慧更让他感到恐惧，于是在日记里留下痕迹。不过，即便没有拿到这个研究员的日记，雷默也能轻易的把莱恩认出来。莱恩的长相其实更随他血缘上的母亲。莱恩是混血儿，没有精灵的尖耳，脸比雷默圆一些，外表上怎么看都像是平原人族。但是他五官和发色仍然和雷默非常相像。</p><p> </p><p>　　在八岁那一年的那个晚上，莱恩其实根本不想随雷默离开。那个收养他的男人最后放弃了在雷默面前挣扎，推开门要莱恩进去，莱恩一眼看见雷默......说实话，那晚上雷默其实是一个相貌出色，气质干净的男人，拥有清澈温柔的眼神。但莱恩看着他，心里就是有一种不祥的预感。他发现恐惧在他体内蔓延，就像是一种神启。他摇头，想要回自己房间，但是雷默走过来按住他的肩膀，他身上被施予了魔法的枷锁，一动也不能动。</p><p> </p><p>　　“我刚才说的话，你应该也有听见。”这是雷默对他说的第一句话。“我会照顾好你一辈子的，因为你是我儿子。”</p><p> </p><p>　　“我不需要谁照顾我。”</p><p> </p><p>　　“你没有选择。”这是雷默对他说的第二句话。</p><p> </p><p>　　雷默是一个不寻常的人，这一点确实很不容易从外表看出来。他介于怪人和疯子之间，他性情温和，从不发怒，但永远比一个会发怒的人要可怕。当时八岁的莱恩看着他温柔又虚无的眼神，虽然他完全想不出自己到底在害怕什么，却已经隐约的对自己极其不幸的未来有所预感。</p><p> </p><p>　　可是他束手无策。在接下来的五天夜里，雷默说要带他“回家”，他总是在夜里找机会逃离雷默身边，而雷默总是悄然出现在他面前，把他抱回自己床上，强迫他入睡。</p><p> </p><p>　　后来他们来到雷默位于隐秘树林里的住处，那是在拉诺西亚的一栋外表看平平无奇的三层木屋，被瀑布，温泉，棕榈树和野生动物包围。在被迫搬进这个家之后，莱恩开始发现无论他往哪个方向逃跑，最后都会回到木屋门前。雷默远比他更精通结界术。</p><p> </p><p>　　雷默从来不穿法袍，看他挺拔而精悍的体格，也不像是一名魔法师。然而他无疑拥有极高的魔法造诣。他在家附近设置了禁制，让莱恩无路可逃。作为一个技艺高超的男人，他从来不教独生子任何东西，也不让莱恩去上学。莱恩很快就察觉到这件事的异常性。后来，雷默一点点的把厄喀德纳斯家族的历史和自己的过去告诉了莱恩，莱恩便搞懂了所有事情。从了然一切的一瞬间，他就感觉自己仿佛一直走在薄冰上，薄冰下是无间炼狱。</p><p> </p><p>　　莱恩在认识雷默以前，已经获得了超出艾欧泽亚绝大多数成年人的知识，他一向擅长利用已有的学识推算出他未习得的知识来打发时间，于是，也能利用他所知的常识轻松推理出他所处的状况。不过在雷默身边，这种聪慧对他来说，完全变成了折磨。莱恩开始变得比以前更加沉默，在住进这房子不久后，很快开始沉迷起了侍弄花草，只有在把手放进被露水打湿的泥土里的时候，他的内心才能找到几丝平静。同时，他也不再抬头看雷默了，只要男人出现，他就转身离开，去照料植物，或者去坐在自己房间的地板上，看着墙壁发呆。</p><p> </p><p>　　雷默由他维持这种态度一阵子，有天突然对他说：“我还是喜欢你能看着我。”</p><p> </p><p>　　那时候莱恩从厨房里走出来，嘴里刚吞下用他亲手种出来的土豆做成的土豆泥，雷默走到他面前，低头看他：“我知道你为什么一直不说话。”说着，这个精灵露出一个薄雾般的微笑，“我以前听你爷爷说过家族的人生来傲慢，而你，这世界上恐怕没有几个人比你更高傲了。你不信任从人的口中说出来的话，所以你从来不发问。你看不起我，所以你不看我。”</p><p> </p><p>　　莱恩低头看地板。</p><p> </p><p>　　“真是奇怪。”雷默歪了一下脑袋，“你好像让我变得有点奇怪了。本来我打算等你性成熟以后让你怀孕，现在我却是想要立即就把你抱到床上去。”</p><p> </p><p>　　他用就像是说以后要送儿子去上学一样的口气说这句话。他在莱恩面前单膝跪下来，伸手摸莱恩的左脸。年幼的男孩听见他这样说，表情毫不惊讶，男孩有一双玻璃一样透明的眼睛，这双眼睛里面几近空无一物。</p><p> </p><p>　　莱恩就这样用虚无的眼睛看着前方不知何处一会儿，接着退后几步，走开了。</p><p> </p><p>　　他走到门边，听见雷默在后面发出一种古怪的笑声。</p><p> </p><p>　　他回头去看，雷默已经倒在了地上，锋利的菜刀贯穿了他腹部的要害，只留一小部分刀柄在皮肤外面。莱恩的右手上满是血，正在一滴一滴的往一尘不染的地板上淌。这把刀自然是他之前顺手从厨房拿出来，再捅进雷默体内的。</p><p> </p><p>　　不知为何，雷默明明被一刀捅穿了要害处，却不发怒，不害怕，还一直看着莱恩在笑。</p><p> </p><p>　　“你啊......总算对我有点反应了。”</p><p> </p><p>　　他笑得好像很高兴，很快就咳嗽了起来，嘴里涌出大股鲜血。</p><p> </p><p>　　莱恩没有看下去，他走到庭院里，洗了一下手上的血污，然后细心地给他栽种的植物除虫，浇水。</p><p> </p><p>　　×</p><p> </p><p>　　莱恩确实是一开始就看透了雷默把他抓来这里的目的，他一直盘算着杀死雷默来解决自己的困境，或者，要是他所信任的命运执意如此......他的刺杀按理说也会激怒雷默，让雷默把自己杀死，这样至少同样是也可以解决他遇到的麻烦。他的死会轻如鸿毛，但这也怪他自己能力不足，无法逃脱。</p><p> </p><p>　　可惜的是，雷默的精神和肉体都比他想象中还要异常。第一次他捅穿了雷默的脾脏，雷默在床上躺了两天就活蹦乱跳，后来莱恩很快就尝试够了几乎所有他能做到的谋杀方法，他发现无论是用刀子捅，用斧头砍，从毒虫里提取毒液，在食物里下毒，还是往封死的房间里倒油纵火，雷默要么是全身而退，要么是在受伤休养后恢复过来。</p><p> </p><p>　　另外，莱恩还发觉，雷默看着他的次数越来越多，男人的目光经常粘在他的身上，让他感觉到皮肤上有灼烧一样的微痛。雷默开始整天的对他自言自语，他经常说“只有你会这样对我”，然后这个精灵青年对自己的儿子露出像年幼小孩一般的，纯真无邪的笑容。</p><p> </p><p>　　莱恩开始觉得雷默非常严重的继承了那个疯人家族的疯狂。在雷默的脑子里，恐怕没有一处地方是正常的。对此他束手无策。唯一能让他感到松一口气的是至少雷默一直没有真的对他下手。雷默只是越来越宠爱他，他开始每个月都能收到数十件雷默送的礼物，里面往往包含数百本来自萨雷安的书籍，数十件玩具，还有很多零食和小蛋糕。</p><p> </p><p>　　莱恩十岁生日的时候，雷默送给他一只刚断奶的纯黑色小猫，说是他看了育儿书，书上说写最好给沉闷自闭的小孩一只陪伴宠物。莱恩觉得莫名其妙，他给小黑猫取名叫做“猫”。</p><p> </p><p>　　之后过了五六年，小猫长成了狗一样的大猫，莱恩却没有长高多少。可能是因为他除了搞园艺以外极少出门，雷默的领地内有连绵不断的高山和森林，他却是整天在房间里看书，或者在纸上写写画画。可能是因为他觉得反正也逃不出去，就干脆很少跟阳光碰面。他成长成了一个纤细的少年，较圆的脸让他看起来总比实际年龄更幼小，而他的肤色苍白得找不到多少色素。雷默给他盖了另外一栋两层的房子做藏书室，有时候这个父亲会走到莱恩身边，瞄一眼莱恩在纸上写的东西，满脸轻松的说：“我想你也看出来了，凭这种程度的法式不可能解除这附近的禁制。”</p><p> </p><p>　　莱恩一贯不理会他，只是摸一下猫的脑袋，然后猫就会跳起来咬雷默的手指。</p><p> </p><p>　　莱恩有很多年不和雷默说话了，这等于是说，他不再和人类说话了。他似乎能与动物做某种沟通。猫总是能对他的想法心领神会，跟狗一样对他忠心耿耿。平时也只会躺在他身边呼呼大睡，醒来就用胖乎乎的脸蹭莱恩的小腿要吃的，从来不靠近雷默。</p><p> </p><p>　　在莱恩处于十五岁和十六岁之间的一天早上，雷默本来在水边弹奏竖琴。这个男人弹奏乐器的时候，确实拥有配得上他手边这把不知何来的黄金竖琴的高超琴技，但是他的表情既不痴迷也不享受，甚至不算快乐。这就像雷默做其他事情的时候他的表现一样：只是在单纯的保持技能，而不倾向于使用或享受。莱恩为了找寻雷默的弱点一直观察着这个父亲，但是他越观察，越看不懂雷默......准确来说，他是看不出雷默身上的“宿命”。除了囚禁莱恩，给莱恩找这种麻烦这件事，雷默看起来没有任何爱好和任何欲望，以雷默的才能，他几乎能拥有一切，</p><p> </p><p>　　猫醉醺醺的在他身边走过，它一如既往的不用正眼瞧雷默。它可能是又跑到树林里吃那些掉在地上发酵出酒精的野果了，莱恩对它摇摇摆摆的模样习以为常，猫跳到他脚边蹭他，他就把猫抱起来。五六岁的猫能吃能喝，重得就像一个肥胖的人类婴儿。</p><p> </p><p>　　他抱着猫，揉着它的耳朵，直到阴影靠近，爬上了他和猫的脸。他抬起头，看着雷默用一种奇怪的表情看着他。</p><p> </p><p>　　父亲对他稍微眯一下眼睛，浅色的眼珠比平常更像猎食的动物。看着男人的眼神，莱恩的皮肤就感受到了一阵阵幻觉的刺痛。他想要走开，雷默却伸手按住他的肩膀，然后把手掌按在他的脸上，遮住他的眼睛。他要挣扎，手臂却一动也不能动，雷默的力气比他大太多了。“乖，不要动。”雷默用他一贯温和得听上去十分谦逊的语气说道。</p><p> </p><p>　　雷默按着他的肩膀，遮住他的眼睛，把他拉进怀里，在背后抱住他。他抱住猫的手臂开始变得僵硬，雷默的心跳声在他耳边响着，非常平缓，沉静得让人心惊肉跳。</p><p> </p><p>　　“你就抱着它吧，我既不会杀它，也不会从你身边夺走它。”雷默的声音在嘈杂的蝉声中显得安静，冰凉。“你抱好它，不要看......”</p><p> </p><p>　　莱恩感觉到有柔软的东西碰到他的脖子，他全身的肌肉都僵直了，他很快就反应过来那东西是雷默的嘴唇，雷默开始吮吸他后颈上的皮肤，这个精灵的舌头像蛇信一样长，莱恩感觉他就像是被注入了毒素的猎物，身上的肌肉一块一块的进入麻痹状态。</p><p> </p><p>　　“莱恩......我的宝贝儿子。”精灵在他耳边喃喃：“你知道昨天晚上下了流星雨吗？”</p><p> </p><p>　　莱恩自然没有回答，他想起昨夜，他在藏书楼里抱着看到一半的书睡着了，猫毛绒绒的尾巴搭在他赤裸的脚踝上。等他醒来，他睡在自己房间的床上，窗帘随夜风微微颤动，窗外有亿万星辰正在下坠。</p><p> </p><p>　　“昨晚我把你抱到床上，那个时候，我的大脑好像有火烧了起来。我看着你露出来的脚趾，肚脐和脸，疯了一样想进入你体内......我解开了皮带，是在那个时候，天上开始下流星雨。”</p><p> </p><p>　　雷默说着轻笑了一声，“像你这样的孩子，不应该属于我，不应该被我糟蹋。昨晚我看着夜空，就在想，是不是那些星星们也希望杀死我千百万次，把你的命运交还给你，为此，它们才要从天上坠落。”</p><p> </p><p>　　这当然是不可能的，流星雨只是普通的天文现象而已。雷默应当也知道这一点。莱恩知道他之所以这样说，是因为他知道自己做的事情不正确。</p><p> </p><p>　　“我盯着你的脸，就那样想着，一边自慰。”雷默继续说：“最后我看着手上的精液，发现我还是想射到你体内。我已经忍耐很久了，过了今天，我就会发疯。到时候，我就会把你强暴到坏掉，我会强迫你从此以我的精液为食，我会让你怀孕，然后吸干你的奶水，杀死你肚子里未成形的胎儿。”说到这里他又笑了起来。“只要我们都没有后代，我们就是世界上最亲近的人，这可真的是......太好了。”</p><p> </p><p>　　雷默已经彻底疯了。在感觉到自己身上的衣物被一件一件的除去的时候，莱恩不禁思考这种疯狂的起源。雷默的疯狂究竟是加雷马人造的孽，还是雷默无知的父亲，以及厄喀德纳斯家族历代偏执而目空一切的先祖罪过？无论如何，这应当和他毫无关联，然而这恶果却要由他承受。莱恩不禁厌恶起了不公，只是他的心情无法影响他所处的事实。当他身体几近赤裸，雷默修长的手指握住他青涩的少年阴茎的时候，他故意低头干呕，以此表达憎恶。</p><p> </p><p>　　“没关系，你要是想吐，就算把胃吐空也没关系。我会把你重新填满。”雷默语气沉静的疯言疯语似乎比蛛网还要黏稠，“你也可以咬我，反正就算我上半身变成骨架，我的下半身也会把你操透。”</p><p> </p><p>　　说出粗俗又骇人的话后，男人捏着他的臀肉，把少年紧密的股间拉开。莱恩感觉到雷默的手指在他的肛穴和女穴各试探着插了几下，即使只是这样，他已经有了内脏被异常生物侵犯的不适感。“等你今晚睡觉的时候，这两个洞都会含有我的精液......现在，你喜欢我先插你哪个洞？”</p><p> </p><p>　　莱恩低头看着地板，雷默的腰带已经在地板上了，有一样头部如鸡蛋般巨大的东西在他胯间的阴唇内和肛门浅处慢慢滑动着，挤压着，施加在他穴口的压力一直在增加。“你要选一个吗？还是说，你喜欢感受惊喜......”</p><p> </p><p>　　——我会杀了你。</p><p> </p><p>　　莱恩想要这样说。</p><p> </p><p>　　但是，这种无谓的威胁有必要说出来吗......要是能杀死雷默，莱恩早就逃离这个地方了。他已经尝试过无数次。莱恩是个惜字如金的人，自然不想说没有意义的话语。</p><p> </p><p>　　他只是闭上眼睛，随即，他感到女穴内部传来一阵猛烈的冲击。就像一道闪电从他两腿间劈中了他的身体，他的身体开始发抖，雷默的阴茎还在继续插入，那就像一根肉制的长矛，一直伸入进莱恩的身体里面，漫长没有尽头。</p><p> </p><p>　　过了很久，雷默抱紧莱恩，莱恩还在呆呆的抱着猫。猫从主人紧绷的肌肉中感觉到主人的异常，喵喵的叫着，舔了好几口莱恩的脸。</p><p> </p><p>　　“是不是没有觉得很痛？”雷默舔一下他的耳垂，“我昨晚把手指放在你阴道和直肠里面，放了一晚上。你后来尿床了，你有发现床单换了吗？”</p><p> </p><p>　　莱恩木然的看着前方，雷默开始在他体内慢悠悠地抽插阴茎，在他身后发出享受的轻喘声。</p><p> </p><p>　　*</p><p> </p><p>　　下雨了，淅淅沥沥的雨声里，猫一直在叫着。莱恩的头颅一直撞击着枕头，雷默对他说：“你的猫看起来饿了。”，同时仍然按紧莱恩的肩胛骨，男人用肌肉硬实的手臂和深埋在莱恩肉穴里的阴茎，继续把他的亲生儿子牢牢钉在床上。</p><p> </p><p>　　喵喵的声音在房间里回响着，猫在使劲舔莱恩垂到床下的手。猫可能的确是饿了，莱恩也有一天多没有进食，但是他一点也不饿。雷默在他身后按住他，同时也按压到了他圆滚滚的肚子。</p><p> </p><p>　　莱恩向来吃得很少，他对入口的食物几乎跟对说出口的话一样谨慎，所以他身上没有赘肉，白皙的皮肤下是薄薄的肌肉，贴紧玲珑的骨架。这时他的腹部却膨胀了起来，像是里面已经怀有一个足月的婴儿，或者某种畸形的怪物。这种可怖的事情不会只是无端的想象，用不了多久它就会变成现实。</p><p> </p><p>　　雷默说过会让莱恩怀孕。这不是出于他扭曲的愿望，而只是他无法控制自己对亲生儿子的性欲的现实。即使他使用避孕的药物，那种药也并不是万能的。雷默的性功能，在寻常人眼中也属于“不正常”的范畴。他们的祖先曾经为了能够终生不断的生育后代改造自己的身体，让怪物和畜生的遗传因子融和进自己的血缘。仅仅使用现有的避孕手段，不太可能保护得了莱恩可怜的子宫。</p><p> </p><p>　　莱恩不时干呕几下，他的肚子里装满了亲生父亲的精液，让他总觉得自己的喉咙里也会涌出精液。他昏昏沉沉的，在之前几次高潮后的昏迷当中，他都梦见了自己的临盘。在他混乱不堪的噩梦里，他腿间的女穴种生出过死胎，畸形蠕动的多肢肉块，还有全身长满鳞片和獠牙，只会刺耳尖叫的婴儿。</p><p> </p><p>　　这些怪物出生时甚至还全身粘满雷默的精液。</p><p> </p><p>　　在那些因为恐怖和绝望而显得漫长的噩梦的最后，他总是看见雷默在眼前撕碎他产下的畸物，生吞其血肉，再在满床的血污中，用胯下的生殖器插入他刚分娩的身体。在污浊浓重的腥气里，雷默血红的吻从他的嘴唇缓慢向下移动，最后含住他的乳尖，那根硬得像石头一样的巨大肉棒始终狠狠地凿着他疲惫不堪的子宫，用大量精液将他重新灌满，强迫他再次怀孕。</p><p> </p><p>　　他一次一次的在类似的梦里惊醒，每次都能感觉到自己肚子里抽插着的雷默的肉棒。他很快察觉到他梦里闻到的腥气都是雷默精液的特殊气味。雷默的精液怪异的带着血味。不过，尽管他察觉到了他做出这些恐怖恶梦的缘由，在多次昏迷过后，他还是有些神志不清了。</p><p> </p><p>　　他一直呆呆的听着猫叫声，总觉得自己已经是经过多次怀孕和分娩的少妇，而不再只是一个男孩了。他变成了自己亲生父亲的妻子，是父亲专用的精液容器。</p><p> </p><p>　　很多时候，他甚至搞不清楚雷默是正在插他腿间的哪个洞，他只知道自己总能听见肚子里和下体里面咕噜噜的水声，他的女穴和肛穴总是装满精水的。他下体唯一没有多少精液的地方，只是他疲劳过度的阴茎。</p><p> </p><p>　　他是个男孩子，却已经习惯阴茎虚软无法勃起，用雌穴和肛穴高潮。似乎无论何时他都在高潮或者接近高潮的状态里，雷默的肉棒一直在捣动他下体两个洞里堆满的精浆中的气泡。</p><p> </p><p>　　承受着这么离谱的性爱，他的下体又累又痛，雷默按住他从早上奸淫到了深夜，仍然不肯罢休。等到第二天太阳出来，他就只能像一个坏掉的木偶一样瘫软着四肢，双眼无神的看着天花板上的木纹。</p><p> </p><p>　　雷默终于从他身上下来，只是他已经没有一丝力气挪动手指，更不要说挺着装满精液的巨大肚子起床。</p><p> </p><p>　　很难想象才过去了一晚上......他茫然看着天花板，感觉到有什么漆黑的东西在侵蚀，污染他的灵魂。他听见雷默的脚步声远去了一阵子，很快又回到了房间里。男人的声音听起来比往常要轻松许多，就像是一个小村庄里淳朴快活的青年：“我帮你把猫喂了。”男人顿了一下，又说：“我现在应该给你洗澡，但是我很喜欢看你现在的样子......”</p><p> </p><p>　　“我应该早点对你下手的。你尿在我手上的时候很可爱，还有你肚子里被我射得一直响出水声的时候，我看见你流眼泪了，我真的很喜欢你哭的样子。只有我才能让你哭出来......”</p><p> </p><p>　　发疯的男人用坦率又甜蜜的声音说着疯话。“......我又硬了，好孩子，再让我射多一点进去。”</p><p> </p><p>　　莱恩感觉到柔软的床垫有一边陷了下去，男人爬到床上来了。他的两条腿本来就是分开的，男人抓住他的小腿，让他的阴部充分展露出来，很快，他已经非常熟悉的那根亲生父亲的生殖器又在插进他的体内，像一条巨大的寄生虫一样钻了进来，他因被过度使用而胀痛的下体能感受到那根硬热的东西里面有某种强而有力的脉动。</p><p> </p><p>　　他的视野开始变得模糊，他和现实世界之间出现了一层水幕。</p><p> </p><p>　　“尽管哭吧，没关系的。”他眼角感觉到雷默手指的温度，“好可怜的孩子，等一下你会哭得更加厉害。”</p><p> </p><p>　　雷默说的是事实。莱恩刚遭到破处就被操了一天一夜，身体已经被操开了，操透了。雷默也是一个智力超凡的人，莱恩是体外授精制造出来的孩子，所以，现在强行操插别人的肉洞，进行性交，对雷默来说是初次体验。但他轻松的在这一天的时间里掌握到了奸淫这个沉默的儿子的技巧。他轻而易举的让莱恩在他手中高潮，就像把石头当成竖琴弹奏。</p><p> </p><p>　　不过莱恩现在哪里还有精液能射出来，他的尿液和女穴喷出来的春水混在一起，喷溅到床单上。雷默就让他就这样一直喷水，直到傍晚降临，橘红色的夕阳染红了一大片床单，让少年皮肤上细得透明的绒毛被照出了金色。</p><p> </p><p>　　床单湿透了，莱恩哭得声音都哑了，父亲的阴茎仍然留在他体内。</p><p> </p><p>　　这不过是破处的一天，他的地狱才刚刚开始。</p><p> </p><p>　　最近，莱恩经常想起他八岁以前的生活。八岁对他来说是生与死的界限，是活人世界与冥狱的分水岭。在八岁以前，对于他来说，没有血亲的生活才是正常的，他往往沉浸在自己的内心世界里，享受着疏远所有人，也被所有人疏远的生活。在年幼时期，他常常思考自己生存在世的意义，可能就是因为这一件事，他才把自己和喧嚣的世界隔离开来。对他来说，“他人”从来只是对自我灵魂达成其宿命的终极目标的妨碍，犹如信徒迷信他们的神祗一样，他生来迷信宿命，认为他之所以成为这样的自己有某种特别的理由，而他的一生，就是为了将其寻觅并将其实现。</p><p> </p><p>　　结果在他正在寻觅的时候，一切都被打乱了，甚至，一切似乎都已经被摧毁了。雷默和他的联系，不是他可以轻易拒绝的联系，雷默是强行侵略进来的，就像是生长在他体内的病菌一样，雷默囚禁他，以父子的名义玷污了他的内心世界，并且强迫他与之维持扭曲病态的父子关系。而他如此无用，竟然无法逃脱，也无法自救，于是他感到极为困惑......是天上的神灵让他置身于这种处境的吗？在这种处境下，他的命运赋予他的生存意义究竟是在哪里？</p><p> </p><p>　　面对无解的困局，他自然而然的想到过自我了结。只不过，直接自杀这种事显然是违背他的观念的。他可以接受自己被杀，因为那是他的命运赋予的死亡，是对他的惩罚或者奖励。然而，面对无法解开的难题，用自己的双手自杀，那么不就只是用自己的双手来选择自己的命运......或者说是，自己选择了屈服和逃避命运的考验了吗？对他这样本性极度傲慢的人来讲，这是难以忍受的。他已经在这个世界上度过了十五年了，要是在这个时候宣告放弃，那么之前他所浪费的时间，他所忍受的一切苦难，到底是为了什么？曾经他过着贫苦的孤儿生活，尝试过被人们嘲讽欺凌，尝试过被人们无数刀的砍在身上，如今的他有一个脑袋有毛病的亲生父亲，把他囚禁于此，对他执着对他发疯，甚至还强暴他......难道他就要在白白忍受这一切，就此离开这个世界？</p><p> </p><p>　　只是同时他也的确没找到解开这道难题的办法，即便被刀砍，被父亲强暴，也远远不及证实了他力有不及的这个事实给予他的痛苦和屈辱。他迷信自己与常人不同，拥有更为庞大的命运，现在他居然输给了区区一个疯子......这简直就是否定他的一切自尊。</p><p> </p><p>　　雷默在奸淫了莱恩一次过后，马上就食髓知味，在接下来的一个多月里，他没有让莱恩合拢过几次双腿。他就像进入了发情期的动物，根本没有一丝顾忌父子伦常，他每天都要抱着莱恩入睡，让莱恩下体含着他的阴茎入眠。莱恩感觉自己变成了只是用来抽插的东西了，在很多天里，他睡着以前，雷默的阴茎插在他的肛门里，等他早上醒来的时候，那根阴茎又在他雌穴里缓慢勃起，膨胀，最后雷默醒来，对着他子宫射精。</p><p> </p><p>　　他几乎快要忘记正常人的生活是什么样子的了，做爱，用下体接收和存储父亲的精液，逐渐变成了好像跟吃饭睡觉一样寻常的事情。</p><p> </p><p>　　再这样下去，他是不是会像雷默一样发疯？他不禁有生以来第一次对自己的理智产生了怀疑。</p><p> </p><p>　　有天雷默把他无力的身体放到餐椅上，自己在厨房做午饭。他感觉着自己肚腹里的精液缓慢的在向他胯间流动，如同发酵桶里的蜂蜜酒一样，咕噜噜的，小气泡在膨胀着。充满生殖力的父亲的东西从他前后两边肉穴里冒出来，缓慢地，浸湿雷默给他包上的尿布。绝望让他身体更加虚弱，他觉得自己的脑神经好像在发烧。</p><p> </p><p>　　他看着厨房里煮汤的雷默，精灵穿着洁白的衬衫，身形被窗外的阳光照耀着，变得好像有些透明，有些模糊了。</p><p> </p><p>　　要是换做其他任何一个人看见这一幕里的雷默，看见这个英俊的精灵，脑海里恐怕都会浮现“天国”，“圣灵”之类的概念。即使在莱恩眼里，雷默只是一个人形的精神病菌的集合体，他也不会否认这一点。</p><p> </p><p>　　他想起来自己八岁的那个夜晚，他被带进屋子，空气里飘着一丝淡淡的陈腐血味，他抬头看见坐在椅子上的男人。</p><p> </p><p>　　即使昏暗的陋室也无法掩盖这个精灵的光辉，连他在高度警觉之下，也稍微有点被精灵身上的一种纯净的气息吓了一跳。</p><p> </p><p>　　如今想起来.......雷默可能的确是一个“纯净的”，“单纯的”，“天真的”人。雷默对很多寻常人感兴趣的事情都非常淡泊，他在实验室里生活的那时候，就不曾向往常人的生活，其原因也不是对研究所或者那里的实验员有任何依赖......在离开研究所以后，以雷默的实力，无论是金钱还是名利他都能信手拈来。但是这个男人显然对这些常人渴求的东西也毫无兴趣，他甚至对外界广阔的世界也不感兴趣，只是选择隐居于此。以及，他也不像莱恩一样想要寻觅和实现自我价值。</p><p> </p><p>　　多年以来，到目前为止，雷默唯一表现出来的嗜好是奸淫莱恩。莱恩感觉到自己体内仿佛还有一根肉棒在不断抽插，而且是两个肉穴同时有这种感觉，仿佛他正在遭受轮奸一样。他抬头盯着天花板的木纹和缓慢摇动的光斑，试图把自己剥离这个现实的思考着：雷默时常穿着简单朴素，从来只会做儿子喜欢的饭菜，自己好像没有爱吃的东西。雷默懂绘画，会弹奏许多乐器，但没有表现出来对艺术的偏好，就只是跟他对魔法和武技的态度一样，不过是在学习和保留技能——从不使用也不享受，他不生活在人群间，所以也不是随波逐流。雷默的卧室就像苦行僧的住房，空空荡荡，房屋里其他部分也只有为莱恩而存在的东西。</p><p> </p><p>　　对于这个世界，雷默其实没有表现出过任何一丝的兴趣。</p><p> </p><p>　　这样的人还算是人类，算是“活着的东西”吗？这样的人为何没有行尸走肉，表现得厌世又令人厌烦呢？莱恩陡然想明白了这一点，也搞清楚了他为何觉得雷默身上有“天真”，“纯净”的气质。他的这个父亲身为人类，却非人，身在人世，又不像处于人世。</p><p> </p><p>　　这种古怪的，诡异的，拥有这种看上去似乎是“神圣”，“纯净”的品质的人类，却居然也可以表现得像雷默那样疯狂，扭曲。</p><p> </p><p>　　那他还有什么办法自救......难道他就真的要做雷默的性玩具过一辈子吗？</p><p> </p><p>　　莱恩看着雷默把汤从厨房里端出来，放到桌子上，加足了奶油的土豆汤呈现出来纯白的色调，他看着，想像出现在装在他子宫里头的一团团浓稠精液的样子。</p><p> </p><p>　　他抬头看向雷默，雷默也正在看他。</p><p> </p><p>　　“你第一次看我这么久。”雷默看起来很高兴，“乖孩子，我又硬起来了.....你喝完汤之后肚子里还有位置吗，还是要先上厕所？”</p><p> </p><p>　　这是预告，他又要对亲生儿子进行体内射精，这个精灵就这样坦然的问出来了。</p><p> </p><p>　　莱恩低下头，他胸口正在疼痛。他不知道这只是因为他纠结自己的困境，还是也因为他胸前被咬破皮的两边乳头。雷默最近总是在吸吮他的乳头，他不知道自己有没有涨过奶，也不知道自己在被体内射精过千百次的现在究竟怀孕了没有。一想到他可能已经怀上了父亲的畸形孩子，就算他早知道这是无法逃避的事情，他还是毛骨悚然。</p><p> </p><p>　　雷默给他盛了一碗汤，他低头看着，乳白色的汤汁即将进入他体内，雷默白色的精液也很快就要再次射进他腿间的洞里。</p><p> </p><p>　　莱恩的嘴唇开合了一下，他已经有很多年没有说话了。他听见自己发出一种陌生的声音。</p><p> </p><p>　　“.....你可以，让我杀了你吗？”</p><p> </p><p>　　这是他时隔多年后对雷默说的第二句话。</p><p> </p><p>　　陌生的声音从他体内发出来。他听见自己在没有感情的，彬彬有礼的询问雷默。这不是咒骂，而是真心实意的恳求。就像雷默索取莱恩的身体一样，莱恩不知道自己是在试图模仿雷默病态的行事方式，还是他体内疯狂的血统正在苏醒。</p><p> </p><p>　　雷默看上去好像愣住了，他的笑容凝固在脸上，男人浅得几乎和水晶一样透明的眼睛缓缓睁大，他们直视着对方。</p><p> </p><p>　　过了好一会儿，雷默的笑容变得更加灿烂了。</p><p> </p><p>　　这个精灵笑得很开朗，就好像能给这餐厅里带来满室阳光一样。莱恩看得心惊，甚至有点害怕，他开始有所察觉，雷默的笑，是从来不知道不幸为何物的那种人的笑容。</p><p> </p><p>　　雷默可能真的是一个不知道什么是不幸的人，所以他才能轻轻松松的生活在地狱里，又从地狱走出来，把儿子拖进他创造的新的一种地狱里。</p><p> </p><p>　　“我喜欢你现在的声音。”雷默好像很高兴的说：“不是哭声的这种声音，感觉也很不错。”</p><p> </p><p>　　“我想要你死。”</p><p> </p><p>　　被说了这样的话，雷默脸上却没有一丝生气的迹象。</p><p> </p><p>　　“你不是想要我死......孩子，你还不够了解你自己。”相反，雷默的表情甚至带着一点甜蜜，他微笑着。“对你来说，任何人的死活都不重要。你向来只希望清除对你造成妨碍的事物，你永远不会恨人，也永远不会爱人。”</p><p> </p><p>　　雷默伸手过来，温柔地摸起了他的头发，“孩子，你不是想要我死，你是想要我消失。所以你从来没有打过我，骂过我哪怕一次。”</p><p> </p><p>　　莱恩皱了一下眉，雷默说的话让他稍微有点惊讶。他认为雷默拿他作为性玩具，就没必要解剖他的思考方式。然后他发觉雷默的确说对了。他从来没考虑过单纯的打骂雷默，因为那样做没有意义。这就像他从来没有咒骂过他小时候遇到的那些难民，他甚至没有讨厌过他们，他只是觉得需要清除他们。</p><p> </p><p>　　雷默把莱恩柔软的头发撩来撩去，玩弄着这男孩的发丝。</p><p> </p><p>　　“要是你是一个普通孩子，要是那样我仍然还喜欢你，我就会哄骗你，让你如痴如醉的爱上我，自愿为我张开双腿......但我的宝贝儿子永远不会爱任何人。所以我只能像现在这样做......”</p><p> </p><p>　　莱恩皱一下眉，冷漠的打断了他扯得越来越远的发言：“你怎么样才能死？”</p><p> </p><p>　　“既然你这么想我死，那么......等我肏够你了，我就死在你面前，让你高兴一下？”</p><p> </p><p>　　“......”莱恩皱起眉头，他咬了一下嘴唇，身体开始被一种诡异的感觉侵入着。</p><p> </p><p>　　“不过，我怎么可能肏够你呢。”雷默的舌头凑到他耳边，他一口叼住了莱恩的耳垂，慢慢吮吸着：“永远也不可能的。跟你说个秘密哦......我其实从小一直相信着一件事，我要等待我的宿命......然后有一天，我发现，你就是我的宿命。我就是为了让你诞生，与你交媾才来到这个世界上的......所以啊，我的世界只要拥有了你，我就是拥有了宇宙万物。只要我活着我就会想奸淫你。好孩子，你说这可怎么办……你又杀不了我，又逃不出去，我这辈子都不会放过你......你该怎么办呢？”</p><p> </p><p>　　他该怎么办？</p><p> </p><p>　　前所未有的惊惧袭击了莱恩。如果雷默的宿命真的是他，要是雷默活到现在现在只是为了侵犯他，那么无法逃跑的莱恩生存于世的缘由是什么，莱恩一直在等待的命运是什么......莱恩第一次停止了思考，巨大的恐惧压制住了他，他不敢想下去了。</p><p> </p><p>　　他的身体蜷缩了起来，他看见自己全身都在发抖，一股寒冷的气息渗透了他的肌肉，刺入他全身骨架里。</p><p> </p><p>　　“不怕，不怕。”雷默伸手拭去他眼角的泪水，把他抱起来，像哄婴儿一样安抚着。“尽管哭吧，但不用害怕的......害怕也没有用。我亲爱的儿子啊，反正，我们以后的日子还很长，你早晚都会习惯。”</p><p> </p><p>　　他一边说着，一边把手伸到两人的下体之间。莱恩低头，看见雷默的腰带掉到地板上。</p><p> </p><p>　　盛夏正午微热的空气环绕着他们，金色的光点在金属扣的弧面像小虫一样弹动着，雷默的阴茎又在进入他体内了，一些精液正在从莱恩腿间流下来。</p><p> </p><p>　　莱恩的视野一点一点的被泪水打湿，雷默的抽插越来越快，尽管才没破瓜多久，他的下体终日被父亲的阴茎毫不留情地插弄，似乎已经被凿烂了。没一会儿，他就开始一种持续的，缓慢的高潮，他的阴茎翘起来射精，尿和雌穴里的春水也在同时喷出来。在这让他崩溃的多重高潮里，雷默非但没有停下来，反而抱紧他抖得越来越厉害的身体，把他抵到墙上，动作越来越狠厉。</p><p> </p><p>　　莱恩听见自己喉咙一直发出一种说不清是惨叫声还是哭声的声音，这种声音持续了许久。他听见自己的声音越来越哑，他的视野被一块一块的黑斑侵蚀。</p><p> </p><p>　　他逐渐失去了性爱以外的其他一切感知，在漆黑的，混沌的世界里，他能感受到的只有父亲的阴茎，和被父亲的阴茎凿弄得在他肚子里不断晃动的父亲的精液。</p><p> </p><p>　　fin</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>